


[podfic] A Stranger with a Rune

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2019 [2]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Dishonored 1, Dishonored 2, Gen, Human Outsider (Dishonored), Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Master of Death Harry Potter, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Dishonored: Death of the Outsider, Runes, Snippets, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: He's there, with his bright green eyes and crow mask. In front of him, behind him, just in his peripheral... It unnerves him. And it turns out to annoy the Outsider as well.
Relationships: Corvo Attano & The Outsider
Series: ITPE 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[podfic] A Stranger with a Rune

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Stranger with a Rune](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797526) by [Avanalae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae). 



> Part of the author's larger series of multiverse-wandering Harry adventures

**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/hc9z13fn5nex334/Dishonored-HP%20A%20Stranger%20with%20a%20Rune.mp3?dl=0) (4.66 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:09:56


End file.
